Bart sings to Maggie
by Solidmario
Summary: Bart wakes up one night because Maggies is crying. He goes to check on her and sings her a lullaby.
1. Bart wakes up

I do not own anything in this Story. This simply for entertainment purposes only. Despite the troublemaker that he is, I know that Bart has a Generous Side of himself and that there is good in him. That's why I wrote this story. In my story, Bart is a huge Final Fantasy Fan. When he was younger, Homer and Marge played Tifa's Theme from Final Fantasy VII as a lullaby for him. It takes place during the night When he awakened by Maggie and decides to sing Melodies of life as a lullaby for her.

One Night, Bart Simpson was warmly snuggled in his bed, fast asleep like a baby. The house was quiet, no one made a sound. Even the Family pets were silent. Everything was peaceful. The one thing that bothered him at night other than Homer's occasionally loud snoring or the noises that Homer and Marge made at night sometimes was Maggie's crying in the middle of the night. None of that was happening right now. Suddenly around midnight, he heard Maggie screaming at the top of her lungs. God damn it, he mumbled rudely. And I was sleeping so nicely too. Her screaming made him want to puke his guts out. Bart then said to himself, well that was rude of me to say. I should be nice and see what she wants. He walked up to her room and saw Marge coming to take care of Maggie. Bart then said, Mom, its okay. I'll handle this. Marge just looked at him and said, okay, sweetie. I'll let you handle this one. He opened Maggie's door and grabbed a stool to pull her out of crib. Bart took her out of the crib gently and held her closely. Bart said to her, Shhhh. Don't cry, Maggie. Brother Bart's here. Everything's going to be alright. She didn't have a dirty diaper or anything. She just wanted a Lullaby. Bart remembered how Homer and Marge used to play Tifa's Theme from Final Fantasy VII as a Lullaby for him when he was a baby. But he wanted to sing one for her instead. He chose Melodies of life from Final Fantasy IX. He put the soundtrack in the CD player and chose the instrumental version to sing the lyrics himself.


	2. Melodies of Life, A brotherly act

As the Music played, Bart sang as Maggie smiled and cooed. Bart sang sweetly and softly like an angel,

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
Melodies of life - love's lost refrain._

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye.  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told ?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold.

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name.

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond.

So far and away, see the birds as it flies by.  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.

In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leave me behind?

Everyone watched as Bart sang to his Baby sister. Even homer smiled.__

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on.

If I should leave this lonely world behind,  
your voice will still remember our melody.  
Now I know we'll carry on.  
Melodies of life,  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember.

Bart smiled as Maggie fell fast asleep in her big brother's arms. Bart moved up to stool placing Maggie back in to the crib being careful not to drop her. Before he left, he leaned into the crib and kissed her on the forehead. Homer knelt down to Bart. Son, that was so sweet of you to sing to your Baby sister like that. Marge said to him, thank you, Bart you sing so beautifully. Lisa only smiled and hugged Bart. Lisa said to him, Bart, I think you're a wonderful Brother. Thanks, Lisa, He responded. And just like that, everyone was asleep again.


End file.
